


Love Never Felt So Good

by BeatriceSenpai



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, don't send help i am fine, no cure for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 14:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatriceSenpai/pseuds/BeatriceSenpai
Summary: Tom comes back home, to your shared flat, from his filming in another country. Fluff and pure fluff and how I imagine Tom to be at home. Tired and loving Tom.





	Love Never Felt So Good

**Author's Note:**

> I've recently stumbled across Thor on TV after all these years and I thought I'd finally give it a go. Well turns out it took me less than a week to see all the Marvel movies and put Tom Hiddleston on my list of actors I love. He is just brilliant, can he stop for a second?  
> This is my first attempt at writing something with Tom so please be very gentle. I'm still learning things about him, but this is just how I would like to imagine him be at home, where no fucks are given XD.

It seemed that the day was never-ending. You were trying your best to stay focused on the monitor in front of you as you were trying to do your tasks for the day before you finish the most tiring shift of the week. The air conditioning in the office was making your head hurt and you could not wait any longer to close your laptop and leave the office.

The real reason you wanted to finish faster was that your boyfriend was coming back home from his long work trip. He was a very famous actor and he was filming a new movie in a different country. He would always be away and visit so many countries while still working very hard and filming until very late. You two would always send text messages to each other and when you had time you would sneak in a Skype phone call. He was a very sweet and caring person and would always make time for your little conversations.

He told you via Skype one night that he almost finished filming and would be back home soon. You started planning the whole day and promised him to meet at home after you’re done with work and just relax together for the day and start planning your time together afterward.

And there you were, stuck inside of the big office building you were employed at, counting every second left until your shift finished. When that happened, you gathered all your things, had a small chat with your co-workers about work-related stuff and they all noticed you were radiating that day and questioned your cheerfulness. You waved at everyone a quick goodbye before rushing your way out of the building. You stared at your phone and saw a few text messages from your boyfriend informing you that he just got back home, at your shared flat and could not wait to greet you. He also mentioned he’d checked the fridge and saw the feast inside, apologizing if he had spoiled the fun. You laughed and replied to all his rambling. It was nice to have him back home and in the same time-zone.

You two decided to move in together after you two started dating for a while because you considered it would be better for you two to live under the same roof, share the rent and just be together more than just during dates. You two found out how to handle each other and compromise to have a healthy relationship, fights and everything included.

You stepped inside the flat, took off your outdoor shoes and slipped into comfortable slippers. You called out his name but no answer came. You walked into the living room and saw Tom sitting on the couch with the TV turned on to some weird channel. You giggled when you heard his soft snores blending in with the white noise from the TV. He was peacefully sleeping while holding the remote control in one hand and a pillow was resting on his lap. His head was lying back on the couch and his mouth was slightly open. You could barely hold in your laughter, but you tried your best as you didn’t want to wake him up. He was definitely tired from all the filming and traveling. You decided to let him rest and wake him up after you settled everything for dinner.

You tiptoed your way into the bathroom and took a shower. You removed all your make-up and did all your skincare routine. You tied your hair in a lazy bun and put on fresh clothes.

Returning back into the living room, you found your beloved man in the same position, a sight that made you let out a small laugh. He looked very adorable, but you knew he was very tired and decided you shouldn’t wake him up. Instead, you went on about your day, doing some work and leaving dinner for when he would wake. Most of the preparations were done beforehand so you could relax after an awful day at work. You went into your bedroom and grabbed a book and returned to the living room. You carefully sat next to Tom on the couch and started reading your book, occasionally getting distracted by what was on TV. After a while, your eyes were just glued on the screen and you just turned off your brain as a way of relaxing.

Tom stirred up in his sleep and that made him wake up. He opened his eyes slightly before trying his best to adjust to the light inside the room. He realized where he was and quickly sat up before noticing you sitting right next to him. You looked at him and couldn’t help but laugh again.

“Tom, are you ok? You look as if you had a bad dream.” you said between giggles.

“Oh my God, I fell asleep and missed our time together.” he groaned rubbing his temples, letting the new information sink in his brain deeper.

You didn’t want him to feel any guiltier than he already felt so you rolled your eyes and pulled him back on the couch by his arm. You moved closer to him and wrapped your arms around his neck, bringing his head on your chest.

“You’re so dramatic, Tom. It’s ok, you just got back from a tiring schedule. And it’s only evening, we still have enough time.” you assured chuckling and squeezing him against you. You were so happy he was back in your arms, you didn’t even care about your previous plans. He returned the embrace by wrapping his arms around your waist in a tight and secure manner.

“I missed you, love. I couldn’t wait to get home.” he sighed in contempt and happy he could feel you in his arms. He would always embrace you after a long day at work and not having done that every night was torture for him. He was happy he could finally bury his face in your chest and feel the warmth of your body.

“I missed you too, my dear. Glad you came back.” you replied running your fingers through his ginger curls. His soft beard was tickling your chest through the soft fabric of the large T-shirt that you were wearing. You giggled failing at surpassing through the ticklish feeling. Tom noticed you were shaking under his embrace and laughed softly before removing his face from your chest.

“I apologize, darling. I forgot my kiwifruit beard was causing this much friction.”

You laughed at the nickname his beard got from the fans. You brushed his soft beard with your hands, softly stroking and scratching him like a cat. You couldn’t stop giggling as he was purring and moving his head around mimicking a cat.

“You are so soft. How do you keep yourself like that?” you questioned still treating him like a pet and scratching him behind his ear.

“I think it must be the conditioner you use. It does wonders to my hair.” he admitted as his eyes were closed, enjoying the sensation. You laughed and ruffled his hair softly. You kissed one of his cheeks and pet him on the head.

“Good boy.” you said smiling.

“Alright, I believe this fetish needs to stop now, my love. I would rather be your human boyfriend now.” Tom said holding your hands. He leaned in to kiss your lips but was suddenly stopped by a sound erupting out of his stomach. He looked at you with wide eyes and his mouth slightly open before you both burst out into a colourful laughter.

“Come on, let’s get you some food.” you said getting up and taking his hand into yours. You led him to the kitchen and sat him down at the table. You gave him a fork and a knife and kissed his cheek before going to the fridge to pull out all the food you made. He started softly banging the table with his fork and knife, like a little child, joking around. Both of you were so happy to be finally back around each other.

You were both eating and telling each other stories about your activities, work and so much more. He would always sneak in an impression or two of his co-workers and you would always have a sarcastic comment to make about yours and you both made each other laugh all the time. It was the best part of sharing a meal together that you both enjoyed. You always made sure you were doing this small yet significant thing whenever you two were together in the house. Even if you were fighting, you would still force yourselves to eat together.

Hours passed and you two found yourselves lying on the couch watching random shows on the TV. You were cuddled in his arms as you wrapped yours around his torso and he had you held close against his chest, occasionally kissing the top of your head. You loved watching TV with Tom because he would always comment on the side or impersonate the actors playing in a movie, or he would tell you stories about a certain actor or a certain movie. He was an intelligent man and you could never get tired of his commentary. Although from time to time you would be to engrossed in a movie, you would completely ignore him or just put a hand on his mouth jokingly for him to shut up. But that night, both of you were so tired, you just sat there, eyes glued on the screen, no words being said, just watching a silly show with no interesting plot, only people yelling at each other.

Your brain suddenly tapped in the real world, only to feel Tom’s breath heavier than before on your hair. You carefully moved your head so you could look at his face. He blinked a couple of times before looking back at you with very tired eyes. His face was worn out and he could fall asleep at any time. You smile at him.

“Let’s move to the bed, shall we?” you suggested and instead of a proper answer, his mouth decided to let out a big yawn. You giggled.

“Alright, love, bed it is for us. You are tired and probably jet lagged.” you decided to remove yourself from his embrace. You sat up and he looked at you with his tired puppy eyes. He sighed and stood up on his feet just to be gently dragged by you inside the bedroom.

“I’m sorry this day didn’t go as I promised, love.” he mumbled in your hair as he was holding you close, both of you tucked in the bed with a warm blanket covering your bodies. You pressed yourself closer to him by wrapping your arms around his waist.

“It’s ok, Tom. We have enough time to spend together. Tomorrow, we can do other fun things.” you mumbled back getting sleepy as well. He chuckled and kissed the top of your head before mumbling “Thank you, my love.” And closing his heavy eyes.

Tomorrow sounded like a plan. But until tomorrow, rest it is.


End file.
